A Story Retold
by onnatay-chan
Summary: This my a story about how Kagome met Inuyasha. I will try and stick to the original story, but bear with me! I suck at summaries! And i know five! ppl who like it so far! So plz read, it's better than sounds!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha and every other anime ever invented! MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!! *Cough, Cough* No. Really people  
  
A/N: I have no idea what I'm doing, but don't sue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a cold, crisp morning. Kagome was starting her first day of school, and was hurrying through morning routines. " Kagome, the bus is here!" " Mom! I can't find my shoes!" " Have you looked in the closet?" " Yeaaah!" " Have you checked the bathroom?" " ... Yeah!" " Have you checked your feet?" " Mom! I don't have time for this! I'm gonna mi-sss the bus," She said with a sigh. " Kagome, see, you missed the bus!" One of Kagome's inquisitive eyebrows arced; complimented with a traditional eye roll. " Mom, could you take me to school? Please?" " I'm sorry Kag, but I've got to pick up Gramps." " Oh well. Can I stay home then?" Kagome said, finally coming down the stairs. " Yeah, Kag. Just don't get into trouble while I'm gone, okay?"  
  
(A/N: ME?! Get into trouble? Never. O.O I marvel at the idea. =.o)  
  
" Don't worry mom." " And I'll be-" "Gone for two months I know. You two (Gramps and Mom) have an important meeting with Higurashi Gardens on the other coast, and another with that. 'rival company' you guys are trying to make an alliance with in Tokyo. I know. 'And don't worry about Souta because he'll be at the Kinsome' residence.' Did I forget anything?" Mrs. Higurashi was still standing at the doorway with her mouth open and tears in her eyes. " My little girl's all grown up. Now remember, no parties. And if you do, Make sure you have safe sex. And that your partner wears a condom!" "Umm. Bye mom! You wouldn't want to be late in picking up Gramps now would you? No! You wouldn't! So, You better get going! Love you and tell gramps I'll take care of the shrine while your gone!" And with that a blushing Kagome pushed her mother out the doorway and bolted the locks before her mother could say anything else. Kagome walked into the kitchen and spotted the yellow cans of moist cat food. I don't think mom had time to feed the poor cat. Oh well. When she had emptied a couple cans into his dish, and replaced his water, she tried calling him. Hmmm. I wonder where Buyo is? Usually he's waiting by his dishes by now. And with that looked for the overweight feline. "Buyo! Buyo where are you!" There was a crash in the well house. "Buyo, you bad cat!' Kagome ran up the flights of stairs that led to the house's doors. "Buyo?" Kagome was panting from running and was, for some reason, whispering. " Buyo! Is that you?" A glowing aura seemed to come from the well. That's absurd! Kagome thought. There can't be a light coming from the- gasp! While she thought this, she had slowly started to edge to the corner of the dried well. And in fact, a light was coming from the well. Drawing her closer. And closer. Kagome started feeling nervous and having doubts about coming here in the first place. Then, Suddenly she was being pushed by some unknown force; pushed into the well, a swirling time machine.  
To Be Continued.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soooooo.. Whatd'ya' guys think? It's gonna be my second story. My first one was a poem that got put on fiction. Press. I want reviews! Sorry if I don't update for awhile, but I HATE skool, and I could be kicked off for awhile. Anywayz! I hope SOMEONE likes my story!  
  
~*~~ tay-chan 


	2. Nice Well

HI! I'm back! I want to give a special thanx to TripleCrescent who reviewed my first fic ( on fiction press ) and to ChristyKay who read my first official ficcy. This one. Anyways, I'm going to try and do this right. My story so far has no spaces in-between (exept my A/N) and I think I've figured it out. Soooo. for my loving reader, A Story Retold.  
  
Disclaimer: Hi! My name is Rumiko T. I own and invented Inuyasha. And that is why I need to write this stupid disclaimer. right? Stupid lawyers. Newayz, you'll never get my money! Unless you want.*checks purse* . two quarters, a nickel, and five pennies. Yeah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She fell down the dry well, landing on her hands and knees; giving her minor bruises. "Well, that was fun," Kagome said as she looked up. "And no ladder, too! I've got to tell Gramps about this. Souta could get hurt."  
  
Standing up, Kagome realized that she would be way too short to even try and jump up to the sides of the dirty well.  
  
"I wonder how long I'll be stuc-"  
  
She was cut off however, by the swirling purple she suddenly saw. Swirling and changing continuously. And then she couldn't see the well; or anything else, for that matter, but the shifting masses. Soon after though, she found herself in the well again.  
  
Taking a few moments to breathe and adjust, she stood up shakily, putting her dusty hand on the side of the well for comfort. After a few minutes of standing still, she reached a tentative hand out to her dark green skirt and brushed her hand casually over it to no avail. When she realized that no dirt came off with it, she started scrubbing harder and faster.  
  
(A/N: okay I know that sounded hentai, but bear with me. U pervs know what it means. /.^*.)  
  
When still none of the annoying dirt came off, she gave a cry of anguish.  
  
"Aaah! I can't believe I fell into this stupid well! I swear I'm going to Souta when I get out of here! I told mom not to let him take Tech. Ed." Shaking her head, she again looked up, expecting to see the dingy brown roof of the shrine overhead. But what she saw instead, was quite a different veiw.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! Chapter two! I will constantly look over my chapters and edit them, and I hope to make my chaps longer too. Thanx for reading!!!  
  
Tay-chan there's a pretty button down here. just a click away- way-way. *cuu-koo, cuu-koo*  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( 


	3. Those Amber Eyes

Hi! I swear I'm going to try my very best to make this loooonnngggg! A special thanx to my four reviewers, this is all for u!  
  
ludakoy: I will try to keep it up and I will always try to make longer chapters!  
  
AinoMinako: thanx! This is the third chapter in my story so far, so I hope you can see it!  
  
Christykay: thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! I can't believe how supportive you hav been on my story! And your stories rock! Keep it up!  
  
And to Chaotic Demon, who has me on their fav's list along w/ Triple creasent and Christykay.  
Disclaimer: Why? Why oh why? Even tho I'm smart enough, they wouldn't let me own the wonderful Anime called Inuyasha. There! U big meanies.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Instead of the dingy brown tile roof of the well house, she saw a lush green area with a wide expanse of sky; stretching out as far as she could see. Besides, it was raining rather cruelly when she had left; now, there was not a cloud in sight.  
  
She would be stuck inside this well for quite a long time.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha was stuck at Kaede's hut. The old woman was lecturing him on how he should behave. He had accidentally run into a village while chasing a demon. Unfortunately, that demon had looked like a human. The villagers in the small town had then started chasing after him, and he had reacted. Badly.  
  
Choosing, at the very moment the villagers started chasing him, to whip out his Tetsuiga and finish the demon, in front of everyone, had made everyone think that he was about to kill THEM.  
  
Of course, that wasn't the best thing to do. The villagers started aggravating him, throwing rocks and stones and blunt daggers. Inuyasha felt them, however dully noticed, and screamed at them to stop or he'd rip their goddamn throats out.  
  
Anyway, when it all came down to it, Inuyasha had run (after killing the demon and proving that it was one) into the forest and headed off towards Kaede's hut.  
  
Which was where he currently sat, being lectured by the old woman.  
  
" Inuyasha. You need to learn how to control your anger. I know you were only protecting the villagers, but they did not. Now, Ripping a gigantic sword out in front of several dozen people probably wasn't the best thing to do."  
  
" Blah de blah da daaa."  
  
Inuyasha started zoning out, his eyes closing momentarily. His eyes snapped open in a second however, and Kaede stopped talking at the same time.  
  
A strong wind had made the numerous wind chimes outside of Kaede's hut jangle, and several small trees snapped. The sky turned a threatening gray. And then it all stopped. All of the trees stood straight, the sky turned back to a welcoming blue, birds started chirping, and there was no more music from the chimes.  
  
Before Kaede could say anything, or start stirring her boiling mass of 'soup', Inuyasha was out of the hut.  
  
Running as fast as he could, (A/N: Inu likes to run a lot doesn't he?), he set off towards the Goshinboku.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome looked up from where she was sitting and saw an odd looking man looking down at her. He had wonderful silver, almost white, hair and a bright red kimono. He looked just a bit older than her, maybe eighteen or nineteen, and stared at her funny.  
  
"Well! Are you going to help me out or not?" Kagome half screamed at him while extending her hand upwards.  
  
The young man seemed to snap out of his trance after she spoke.  
  
He surprised them both when instead of reaching a hand out to help her, he jumped down into the well with her.  
  
Although one person could fit in the well quite comfortably, two was another matter.  
  
When he came down, he almost landed on her there was so little space, scaring Kagome half out of her mind. When he did land (Squished in close to Kagome, I remind u) she had a chance to look into his eyes.  
  
Kagome's deep brown eyes looked into his. They were yet another detail about this strange man. His eyes were a very bright amber color. Wide and searching hers.  
Another thing, she noticed after looking at his hair, was that he had- HAHa- dog-ears!  
  
' I MUST be dreaming,' Kagome thought. ' Nobody could ever have dog ears-'  
  
Despite everything her mom had taught her, she had the sudden impulse to pet his ears.  
  
And, not noticing she was doing it, or, duly noticing, she reached out a hand and started rubbing his ears. They reminded her a lot of Buyo's, which she had spent hours rubbing in the past.  
  
And then he started purring, scaring her and making her jerk her hand away, startled. He stopped immediately, noticing the disgusting scent of fear, tainting the sweet smell of the girl.  
He looked up, staring into her eyes. They were a dark cocoa color now, wide with a certain sense of fear.  
  
He knew she wouldn't like this, not at all, but he decided to do it anyway. And then he'd put her down.  
  
The dog-man picked her up bridal style, probably scaring her tremendously, and easily hopped out of the deserted well.  
  
Just as he had suspected, she started kicking and pushing and pulling. And screaming. That too.  
  
On impulse, unlike he meant to, he dropped her to cover his abused ears.  
Bad move.  
She started crying, no, wailing, mumbling something about how she was never going to find a sweet guy, and how she was soo gonna' kill Souta.  
He panicked and bent down to comfort her, forgetting his ears. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trying desperately to make her shut-up.  
" Uh. Please stop crying! I-I didn't mean to you know! Please stop! Please stop-"  
  
The sound of someone else's voice startled her. He didn't need to ask her, she just, stopped.  
"Y-y-you talk? I didn't think it could- HE could. Boy! Am I losing it."  
  
"YOU talk? Well good, I was worried we wouldn't be able to converse. Who ARE you? And what kind of clothes are you wearing? So. immodest."  
  
(A/N: Not like Inu wouldn't mind! :D)  
"I am Kagome. K-Kagome Higurashi. Wh-who are you? And what do you mean immodest?!"  
"Just what I said, IMMODEST! Look at how much flesh you're showing! Do you know how many demons would like a little girl like you for breakfast?"  
  
" Well, If you care so much, why- Demons?!"  
  
And with that she fainted.  
  
Sorry! It is kinda' short, but I KNOW it's longer than my other ones! And I know Inu's a little OOC, but I'll try and work on it! Hope everyone reads! And plz R&R  
Tay-chan 


	4. Help MEEEE!

Okay people. I am dead out of ideas. Please help me!!! I have it up to the third- fourth chapter, but I can't think of anything! If you have any ideas, or know someone who might, please let me know.  
  
My email addy is:  
  
TayAgape@Aol.com  
  
I will keep on trying to work on my latest chapter, but I don't have any promises as to when I'll be getting it out.  
Sincerely,  
tay-chan 


End file.
